Golden Curls and Blue Eyes that Will Cost Him Everything
by Enjolras345
Summary: Javert works day in and day out. Nothing truly touching him, aside from his work. What will happen when a certain future revolutionary enters his life? The Story is better than the summary.. Really. Please read! (Future chapters will contain The Les Amis de I'abc)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Here's the first chapter for this story! I hope you guys enjoy it! Please review, follow, and favorite! I can't wait to hear what you guys think!**

"Yes, the prisoners on this list are ready for execution." Javert confirmed, and handed over the list to one of the officers who stood before him.

"Thank you inspector Javert, for staying late. I appreciate it." The officer replied, then clapped a hand on his shoulder before leaving the inspector's office.

Javert sighed as the door clicked shut, and grabbed his jacket off of the desk that stood to his side. As he made his way outside, he tugged it on and glanced around the road, this was where the beggars usually stood, waiting for his employees to leave, before they would try and steal anything off of them they could take.

It was a good thing he didn't carry anything worth of value with him.

The sun was beginning to set, and when he passed the part of town where he was most likely to be asked of money, he sighed in relief. He hated not giving the families anything, when there were children at least. The parents were capable, and should work to earn money. And not force their children to suffer. Just as he had suffered because of his own parents decisions.

The street he walked on was quiet, until he made it to the top of the hill and heard shouts coming. The only thing he could assume was a fight was happening, or was about to.

He quickened his step, and jogged towards the shouts. Hopefully he would get there in time, and be able to send everyone back to their houses, unharmed.

As he drew closer, the voice became more clear, and Javert realized it was a boy's voice. Not a man, but a boy. And when the boy came into focus, he saw that he was standing on a old wooden crate, trying to get the attention of passerby's.

"Stop the tyranny! Dare to take a stand for a new, free world!"

The boy's cheeks were flushed red from yelling, and his blue eyes sparkled at any sort of positive response he gained from men or women who walked by. He had blonde curls, that fell in front of his eyes, which he would sweep away with his fingers then continue yelling.

A large group of people walked past the boy, and payed him no mind, which caused a bit of frustration to flash through his eyes.

"The king is stealing from the poor! Help me, stand with them, and think of the lives we could save!"

Javert watched, as the boy jumped down from the wooden crate and ran behind the group, then tugged on one of the men's jackets. "Sir, would you like to help with the cause?"

The boy smiled up at the man, but the smile quickly vanished when the man shoved the boy down to the ground with more force than necessary, "Get off me, filthy little creature!"

A gasp escaped Javert's lips as he ran to the boy who stayed on the ground for a moment, dazed.

He reached down and lifted the young child off the ground, "Boy, you must be more careful."

The blonde boy swallowed and wiped a bit of blood away from his nose, even though it continued to bleed after.

"Do you think he'll come back? And join the cause?"

Javert's mouth stayed open, but he didn't say anything for a long while. "The cause?"

Enjolras nodded, "France doesn't need a king. It needs a revolution!"

As he exclaimed this, Javert noticed he swayed a bit on his feet. "Boy, I think you need to go back home to your parents. You may have hurt your head."

The blue eyed boy, shook his head, hair flying wildly as he did so.

"I can't."

Javert steadied the boy as he swayed again, and tried to hold eye contact.

"My parents kicked me out." His voice became slurred, and he seemed to be having trouble focusing.

"How old are you?" Javert asked, surprised that a family would have kicked out one so young.

"Twelve." The boy answered.

"Mhm, and What's your name?" At this point, Javert was simply trying to keep him talking so that he knew the boy was alright.

"Enjolras." The boy answered, and laid his head down against Javert's shoulder. His eyes opening and closing slowly.

"Enjolras would you like to come to my house, and stay with me for the night?"

The boy nodded, and wrapped his arms around Javert's neck.

Rising to his feet, Javert carried the boy towards his house, and sighed. This boy should not be out on his own. Much less trying to raise awareness for a cause when he didn't have a place to sleep.

When Javert arrived at the house, he unlocked the door and walked into the empty home. Enjolras' head still rested against his shoulder and he breathed evenly as he slept.

He walked into his bedroom and gently laid Enjolras down, he ran a hand through the young boy's curls then smiled slightly to himself.

He made his way to the living room and laid down on the couch after saying his nightly prayer.

He lay there for a while, letting his mind roam. But he eventually fell asleep, though it wasn't in much comfort.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When He woke in the morning, he stood to get ready for work and nearly stepped on a small body he had not noticed that lay curled up next to the couch, on the floor.

It took a moment for him to remember the night before's events, but when he did he smiled tiredly. The boy must have woken up in the night and made his way there.

He knelt down and laid the boy on the couch then entered his bedroom and dressed for the day.

When he walked back out to the hall, about to leave for work, he saw Enjolras standing in front of him, eyes bright with excitement. "Where are we going?"

Javert raised his eyebrows, "We?"

Enjolras nodded, "We. Me, and you. We're friends. So we stick together."

Javert felt the corners of his mouth pull up in a smile, and he nodded. "Alright, um. We're going to my work.. I guess."

Enjolras nodded and reached his hand out for Javert's. "Maybe I can find some people to help with the cause while we're there."

Javert froze in his tracks and looked down at Enjolras. "Enjolras, I don't think that's such a good idea.."

Enjolras looked as if he was going to ask for an explanation, but surprised Javert by saying,

"Alright. Yes sir."

The mature response caught the inspector off guard, especially from such a young boy. But he took it as having good manners, and didn't say anything about it.

When they returned from Javert's work, Enjolras was deathly silent, and Javert's face was red with anger. "What did I tell you, before we left?"

Enjolras' cheeks were red with contained emotion, and he smiled and said, "To not try and get your friends to join the cause." He repeated Javert's words almost exactly.

"So, what part of making a speech to the prisoners, and then releasing some of them from their cells, sounded like a good idea to you?"

As Javert's voice rose in anger, Enjolras couldn't help but laugh and shrug. "They were in there, unjustly."

"YOU DON"T KNOW THAT!" Javert snapped, and the blonde boy recoiled. "M' sorry.." He mumbled, looking anywhere but Javert's eyes.

"Enjolras, I'm going to go make dinner, you go wash up."

The boy nodded, at the floor then made his way quickly to the bathroom.

Javert sighed as he began to make dinner for the two of them, he was going to hear about this from his boss. And they would want to know why the child was in his care in the first place. Yes, this was going to cause trouble. He knew that much, but he really had no idea just how much trouble, and hurt the boy would cause him eventually. Even if it was unintentional.

When he finished preparing dinner, he walked into the bedroom, looking for Enjolras and furrowed his brow when he couldn't find him. He went to the bathroom, but he wasn't their either.

He walked to the living room and sighed when he saw Enjolras curled up on the floor next to the couch, golden curls covering his innocent, and yet marble looking face.

What was he going to do with this boy?

**A/N Thanks for reading! I hope you guys enjoyed it! The next chapter will have a bit of an age change, and that will continue for a few chapters. Please let me know if you all have something you want in this story, because I always love requests and almost always happily oblige! Please Follow review and favorite! God Bless!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Thank you for sticking with this story! I know it's been forever since I updated! Please forgive me!**

**Disclaimer; I do NOT own Les miserables. I hate to say it. But it's true. **

When Enjolras turned fifteen, was when the trouble began to show up more often than it used to.

Enjolras was a teenager, his father was one of the head officers in the city. What else would anyone expect?

But it wasn't the normal, sneaking out going to places he shouldn't. Saying bad things and poking fun at other people sort of trouble.

No, Enjolras had a sort of trouble that was all his own.

His friends, were one thing that was always getting him in trouble.

He couldn't help but sneak them in every so often. And Javert would get upset, and angry, of course. But when would hear his son's explanations later on that day, what could he really say?

The most common were these, "Bossuet doesn't have anywhere to stay.."

"Feuilly doesn't want to go back to the orphanage tonight.."

"Combeferre and I were just working a bit on school work together, father."

"Jehan has been wanting to show me some of his poetry, and this was the first time I could make time for him in a while.."

"Joly's a bit sick, I gave him a bit of the medicine we have in the back room. I hope you don't mind."

"Courfeyrac's girlfriend broke up with him today, and he needs someone to stay with him right now."

"Bahorel's gotten himself into a bit of a rut tonight. I'll clean him up. He won't be any trouble. Don't worry."

Then, other times it was simply the boy's inability to hold his tongue, for instance the time they went out for a ride together on their horses, and saw a gamine on the street being mistreated.

Enjolras had dismounted his horse at once, and run to the girl's side. Then began to lecture the man who had harmed her, on how it was unfair to steal from those who are smaller than you, for they cannot defend themselves. But he should remember that one day, even the smallest grow up, and when they do, they will be a force to be reckoned with.

The man had backed away slowly, and muttered something about a school boy and minding his own business.

But Enjolras hadn't seemed to notice. And if he did, he didn't mind. He had reached into his pocket and given the young girl all of the money he held in his pockets. Patting her on the head, then mounting his horse, Enjolras had turned to his father and asked if he could give her his jacket also.

"Son, we cannot give everything to those who do not work to earn their place in the world. The law is the law, and these people do not abide it. We must not encourage them to continue living this way, or else who knows where this country will end up."

"Perhaps in a better place. Where people in charge can see things from not just up here," He gestured to where he and his father sat, "But down on the ground with the people who need their help."

Javert simply stared at his teenage son in silence.

"That's the sort of world I would like to live in." Enjolras said, his blue eyes flicking towards Javert.

"I fear for the future if all young people think as you do, my boy." Javert said, without a thought as to what pain the words may cause his son."

That was the day, the first day, that Javert had ever seen his son cry.

That was the day their relationship began to unravel.

**A/N I hope you all enjoyed it. Please review, favorite, follow and all that good stuff! God Bless!**


End file.
